


Logs From Uta

by VariousStories123



Series: Love By Uta, Yomo, and Kaneki [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG Kaneki Ken, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, M/M, They both miss him, Uta loves Kaneki alot, Yomo also loves Kaneki, Yomo hates Arima with a passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uta writes to Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logs From Uta

Log 1

Yomo is angry again.  
It has been five days since your death and he has been hunting investigators down. He is looking especially for Arima but can’t find him.  
He’s having nightmares again.

Log 2

I cannot sleep without you Kaneki.  
No matter what I do, I see you in a briefcase.  
Please don’t be dead.

Log 3

Yomo told me he was going to move out a few days ago.  
Today he changed his mind.  
When I asked him why, he said that I needed him too. I think he needs me as well. However, above that, I think we need you the most.  
Kaneki, why did you go try to save everyone but yourself?

Log 4

Yomo found Arima.  
I’m going with him.  
I’m sorry.

Log 5

Why don’t you recognize us?

Log 6

I watched you with your squad today.  
You seemed so happy and I wonder if you would be better off not knowing us.  
Not knowing this life.

Log 7

This is selfish.  
Please come back.

Log 8

They shot you.  
You were protecting your squad and they shot you.  
Are you just a Ghoul to them?  
Are you not human to them?  
It makes me angry and I want to kill them but I looked at you and you smiled at the one who held the rifle, you laughed with your squad.  
I will spare them.  
But just for you.

Log 9

I saw you at a bar.  
You were dressed as a woman and I laughed before taking a picture and sending it to Yomo. Yomo had come immediately and he had laughed just as I did for the first time in ages.  
You were beautiful. Perhaps you can dress like that again?

Log 10

I want to steal you away.  
It would be so easy.  
I love you yet I can live neither with you nor without you.  
What a fucked up world this is.

Log 11

I know you have your memories back.  
Why won’t you come back?  
We’re waiting for you.

Log 12

Yomo decided to go to Cochela. He wants to break Hinami out. I told him that it would be dangerous and he replied that he didn’t care.  
I asked him if Kaneki would approve of him going off so easily.  
He told me that Kaneki would be the first to go.  
It’s that last sentence that is making me go with him.

Log 13

You’re unconscious now.  
I saw you earlier during the battle with Hinami behind you. You had charged at Arima, had tried to force him to focus his attentions on you. You had been skewered in an eye and would have been in your other eye if not for Yomo pulling you out of the way.  
You would have died.  
Why were you so eager to die? 

Log 14

You woke up today.  
You had smiled that sad little smile and had asked us if we missed you.  
We did and you will never leave us again.

Log 15

We moved far away from the CCG.  
We can’t risk you going back.  
Never again.  
I love you.  
From Uta.

Log 16 (The last log)

I love you.

From Kaneki Ken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am still getting the hang of AO3 so if you want a cleaner version, go to my site on fanfiction which is under the same name.


End file.
